Two Loves
by MusicalTalent
Summary: 10 yrs after leaving East High, Troy & Sharpay got married. What will happen when troy & Gabriella bump into each other, will they rekindle their old love? Total Troyella My first fanfic!
1. Do You Miss Her?

**Okay so this is my first ever fanfic .. I hope you all like it comment please**

**

* * *

**

**Two Loves**

After they finished East High Troy and Gabriella broke up. They felt it was best because of college.

_Flashback_

**Troy**** Bold **_Gabriella Italics_

**Gabs this isn't going to work. Us going to different states for college. I think it's best if we … brake up**

_I don't want this to happen, but I know it has too. Ever since we found out our colleges things haven't been the same._

**I know, but you know that I will always … I mean always love you**

_Yeah, I love you forever too_

**I guess this is goodbye.**

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, what's up? You seem distracted" Sharpay asked

"Wha ... Oh, it's just funny. You know how we ended up together. No offence but in high school you were really annoying" Troy replied

"Hehe. I know, what can I say was obsessed" Sharpay laughed

"You know you have to tell Gabriella we're married. It's been nearly 2 years" Troy pointed out.

In East High Gabriella and Sharpay didn't really get along, but since college they have been like best friends. Sharpay still hadn't told Gabriella that she had married Troy Bolton, Gabriella's first true love. She hadn't told her because she was scared how she would react; secretly she thinks she still loves him.

Troy was sitting on the plane thinking about Gabriella and the guilt he holds. He wanted to tell her but he hasn't kept in contact with any of the wildcats except Chad and Sharpay. He didn't realize it but he always thought about Gabriella, the old times together and the first time they met.

_Flashback_

**Troy**** Bold **_Gabriella Italics _Both Normal

**Living' in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

**Ohhhh**

_To all the possibilities, Ohhhh_

I know

_That something has changed_

Never felt this way

_And right here tonight_

This could be the...

Start of something' new

_It feels so right_

To be here with you...oh

And now, looking in your eyes

_I feel in my heart_

The start of something new

**Ohhhh, yeah**

**Now who'd of ever thought that...um**

**We'd both be here tonight...yeah**

_And the world looks so much brighter _

**Brighter, brighter**

_With you by my side _

**By my side**

I know...that something has changed

Never felt this way

_**I know it for real**_

This could be the...

Start of something' new

_It feels so right_

To be here with you...oh

And now, looking in your eyes

_I feel in my heart_

The start of something new

**I never knew that it could happen**

**'Til it happened to me**

**Ohhhh, yeah**

I didn't know it before

_But now it's easy to see_

Ohhhh

It's the start of something' new

It feels so right to be here with you...Ohhhh

And now...looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start of something new

It feels so right

**So right...oh**

_To be here with you...oh_

And now...looking' in your eyes

_I feel in my heart_

**Feel in my heart**

_The start of something' new_

**The start of something' new**

_The start of something' new_

**Something' new**

_End of Flashback_

Troy found himself smiling at the memory

"What are you smiling at?" Sharpay questioned

"Oh. Just when you and Ryan sang What I've Been Looking For for the winter musical audition and me and Gabriella were at the back of the theatre all freaked out."

"Oh My Gosh! Those Were The Days!"

They began to laugh about all the old times. Sharpay hadn't told Troy that she loved Zeke in High School; she knew that he loved Gabriella and has never really got over her, but he moved on. Sharpay found it hard sometimes, just like Troy, to talk about High School.

"You remember who used to love you off in High School?" Troy questioned Sharpay

"Ummmm … you mean Zeke? Yeah I remember … can I tell you something? I used to love him"

"WHAT!? You never told me! Oh my, he spent all his high school years dreaming about you and you loved him but never did anything. Man that's funny" Troy replied laughing.

"Well I did do something. We kinda dated for a while but never told anyone. I was still pretending to be all over you so no-one would notice. I think it work hey?"

"You telling me. I didn't even realise. So when Zeke was always going on about you, you were dating?"

"Yeah"

"Wow! So do you still think about him?"

"I know I shouldn't say this … 'cus I'm married to you but … yeah I still think about him" When she saw Troy's face she quickly added "But of course I love you more!"

"It's ok. I know he was your proper first true love. Like mine was …" He stopped himself before he spilled his secret.

"Your's was Gabriella, I know. Do you miss her?"

"Who?" He knew who she meant he just didn't want to answer.

"Gabi? Gabriella?"

Before he could answer the flight attendant said "We will be leaving the plane as soon as we've landed … Which is now!"

* * *

**So I know it's a cliffy lol I'll add the next chapter when I see what you guys have to say**


	2. Married?

**Kay not many people reviewd but still hers is chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella's Dairy**

_Things are weird, now, without him. I miss him, more than he could know. I hope he's happy … even if it means I'm not. I bet he's married and all loved up with wife and kids. Here I am without anyone, thinking about what could have been. Of course I'm thinking about High School and … him … Troy._

Gabriella looked up from her diary and stared at her mirror. She could see his piercing blue eyes, his cheeky smile and also her unhappy tears. Her last memory of him isn't one she want's to remember; when they broke up they avoided each other till the end of school.

_Flashback_

**Bold Troy **_Italics Gabriella _Underlined Taylor

**I will always … I mean always love you**

_I love you forever too._

Gabriella walked; more like ran away, straight past Taylor and into form room.

Gab? Gabi? What's up?

_Me & Troy broke up! But it's for the best_

WHAT!? You two are soul mates!

_Maybe, but for High School only_

No forever! And you know it!

_End Flashback_

"Gabriella? Why are you crying?" Taylor walked into their shared room.

"Huh ... Oh it's nothing, just thinking" Gabriella replied

"About Troy?"

"NO! It's not always about him you know!" she snapped, her emotions were always short when he was brought up.

Taylor gave her 'The Look'

"OK, yes I was thinking about him"

"Gabi, he was High School, there are lots of people out in the wide world for you, not just 'lunkhead basketball man'"

Gabriella forced a smile when she said this; it was what Taylor always called Troy in High School.

"Can we finish this conversation please?"

Taylor held up her hands as if to say 'case closed'

**Gabriella's diary**

_Taylor just cam in and saw me crying about hi. I just can't let him go. I know it's been 10 years and I __**have**__ to let go. I hope he's happy. I wish he were here. With me._

She started to hum 'You Are the Music in Me' thinking about him and when they sang it together. He was all she could think about … all the time; she even thought she heard his voice.

**Troy, Sharpay POV**

"So … do you?" Sharpay persisted

"Do I what? Miss Gabriella?" he hated having to say this.

"Yes!"

"Hmmmm. It's been a long time, but I dunno, I don't think so" He only said what she wanted to ear, the truth was he missed her more than he loved Sharpay.

"Good, because when we see her, you won't be all gaga!"

"WHA! … When we see her, what are you talking about!?"

"We. Are. Going. To. See. Gabriella. &. Taylor. Tomorrow. So when we see them we can tell them … you know, that we're married" She had to spell it out for him.

"No! You can go yourself. I don't want to be responsible for heartbreak!"

"What, you think if Gabriella see's you again she's gunna be heartbroken!?"

"I was talking about me" he mumbled to himself so Sharpay couldn't hear.

"She's been married for nearly 2 years aswell! She has forgotten about you!" Sharpay was really angry, Troy thought about Gabriella's feelings more than hers.

"What! Why didn't you tell me, that she was married? Does she love him?" Troy couldn't stop himself, it blurted out.

"I don't know, I never asked her. You can ask her yourself tomorrow!"

Sharpay stormed off really upset, while Troy looked so hurt. His Gabriella, married? Maybe she had kids too.

Troy didn't even follow Sharpay; he stood with his feet glued to the ground "married?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

**bit of a cliffy not much though lol hope you like it!!**


	3. Unexpected Visitor

* * *

"Married?" Gabriella thought out loud.

"Tay is … you-know-who married?" She meant Troy of course, but Taylor acted dumb.

"Who's 'You-know who'?"

"You know … Oh ok, Troy"

"Ummm I dunno if it's my place to say"

"What do you mean?"

"He's just landed in our airport … with Sharpay"

"How do you … Wait? WHAT! With Sharpay?"

"Okay I'm just gunna say it. Troy & Sharpay got married nearly two years ago. Before you scream they were going to tell you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Is that where we were going? To meet them?" Gabriella couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah I was going to take you as a surprise. Troy doesn't, didn't know anything either. Me & Sharpay planned it"

"YOU!" and Sharpay"

"Listen, Troy & Sharpay, their marriage isn't working. She thought if he saw you one last time he would want you back"

"So she _wants_ him to want me? I thought she loved Troy" She went for the door but Taylor stood in her way.

"She did, in High School. I only agreed to go along because I know that if you see Troy you'll want him more than ever, and if Troy see's you … well it's the same. Sharpay said that he is always saying your name in his sleep. He still loves you Gabs!" Taylor was still in front of the door so Gabriella walked away and sat on the bed.

"If he loved, loves whatever me, he wouldn't have married Sharpay, he would have come and found me!" Gabriella was all ears wanting to know what else Taylor knew.

"Gabriella! He thought marrying Sharpay would help him get over you. It hasn't worked! What Troy doesn't know is that Sharpay is in love with someone else, she always was. She married him for the same reasons he married her. She loves Zeke! She always has!"

"So Troy doesn't love her and she doesn't love him, she loves Zeke?"

"YES! And he loves you!"

Avoided the question Gabriella simply asked "Since when did Sharpay love Zeke?"

"Forget about that! All I know is that she wants to find him, but doesn't know what to do with Troy. Her plan is impressive really … but anyway. Do you love Troy?"

"Taylor, you know the answer!"

"DO YOU!"

"YES! Okay, I do!"

"Well I guess I should tell you"

"Tell me what Taylor?"

"I said to myself 'When Gabriella tells me she still loves Troy Bolton, I'll tell her'"

"What do you have to tell me Taylor?" Gabriella was on the edge of the bed wanting to know more.

* * *

"TROY!" Sharpay screamed at her husband. They had just inside their new house.

"Sharpay, is this working? Us … I mean you & me?" He had to ask, they both seemed distracted. They talked much anymore.

"I know what you mean. We don't talk much anymore; you seem to think about someone … else. But it's not just you, I have too … a lot" Troy looked confused _what does she mean._

"You still love Gabriella … and I know that" He was shocked _how does she know _

"But I'm in love with someone too … and it's not you. It's Zeke"

She was expecting him to be mad but he just hugged her and said

"You should find him." He gave her his wedding ring and she simply nodded.

"Tomorrow when we see Gabriella, you have to promise me that you'll run to her and kiss her like your life depended on it. Kay?" He didn't need to be told twice.

"Will you be okay?" Sharpay nodded. She had the biggest grin on her face, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

"Taylor! Secret, NOW!" Gabriella demanded

"Okay, okay. Well do you remember Chad? I bumped into him the other day and I can't stop thinking about him

_ Flashback_

**Bold Taylor **_Italics Chad_

**Oh sorry! I'm not looking where I'm going**

_It's okay, really I'm fine_

Taylor looked up to see the all too familiar bushy hair

_Hay Tay, member me?_

**What was it? Brad? No, no that's not it**

_Chad_

**I know who you are really**

She giggled which made his knees go weak

_ End Flashback_

"It must be love, love, love!" Gabriella started singing

"Well, maybe, no, no it's too early for that" Taylor couldn't help it but she was smiling like she never had before and her eyes were shining.

"Yeah, whatever" Gabriella had seen her grin and eyes, there was no doubt, Taylor was in love. She remembered what that was like.

"Well what about you & Troy?"

Gabriella couldn't answer as the doorbell rang. An unexpected person stood at the door.

* * *

**Oooooh who's at the door? I didn't think that chapter was that good, I need my confidence boosting guys, please review XD**


	4. Troy?

**This chapter starts wierd (just to warn you). I think it ends good-ish. So here's the next chappie XD**

* * *

"You! What are you doing here?" Taylor stood blocking the doorway.

"Erm, I'm here to see Gabriella"

"No! You can't see her, she doesn't know yet"

_Who is Taylor talking to_ Gabriella stood in a corner by the kitchen so she could hear their conversation.

"What do you mean 'she doesn't know yet!'" The red-headed chick growled.

"I told her about Troy & Sharpay, but not that"

Gabriella was so confused, _who is this dudette?_

"Taylor. Tell her. NOW!"

This chick was officially scary

"Okay, okay. Now go before she see's you" Taylor closed the door, let out a sigh of relief, turned around to find and angry and upset Gabriella.

"What do you have to tell me Tay?" Taylor stared blankly at the wall.

"Answer ME!" Taylor jumped back in surprise at Gabriella's sharp tone.

"That was mine & yours worst nightmare. That _was_ my step-mom" She said 'that' like it was diseased.

"She wants to marry … your dad"

"But he's dead"

"I know, she's a bit wacky. I have to play along just until their divorce is official. My dad hates her!" Taylor was getting Shivers talking about … that woman.

"Why does that make her my worst nightmare?"

"Because she said … she'll find you, and make you bring back your dad."

"No-one can do that. The doctors couldn't!"

"I know"

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

"Taylor? Taylor!" A nervous Gabriella screamed, she felt as if she had been drugged, and what was with that dream, if it was even a dream.

"Gabriella?" A blonde haired girl popped her head round the door. _Who is she? She looks familiar_

"Who are you again?"

"It's me Sharpay" The name rang a bell. Before she knew it she said:

"Are you the drama obsessed one?"

"Hehe Yeah that's me. Are you okay now? You blacked out for no reason" Gabriella still had no idea how she got here, as if Sharpay could read her mind she said:

"Taylor called us" Us? Who did that mean?

"Is it just you?"

"No Taylor's downstairs making hot chocolate, it was my turn to sit outside your room in case you woke up"

"Typical, I have to wake up when it's your turn huh?" They were laughing about nothing until Taylor came in all happy.

"Who want's hot coco?"

"Mmmmmm Yummy!" Gabriella's mouth was watering at the smell.

"How is he?"

"He's downstairs still sitting staring at he floor, drinking coke like it's going out of fashion" St the words 'He' & 'Coke' Gabriella had an idea who it could be, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Umm, Guys who's 'He'?" She asked her two friends. Sharpay quickly answered

"Who do you think?!" Gabriella mouthed the words _Troy_ Sharpay & Taylor exchanged glances, then nodded in agreement.

"OH TR-OY!" They both yelled. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and shouting.

"Is she okay? What's happened?" He came flying into the bedroom and stopped when he saw Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

"Hey" was all he could say. She couldn't say anything, she blacked out before she had a chance. Taylor & Sharpay left them alone in the room, she'd wake up for Troy.

"Gabriella? Is it because of me? Is that why you blacked out?" He took her hand and held it. At her touch he felt an electric shock go through him, this is what was missing with Sharpay.

"Hey" she said, barley in a whisper simply replied by throwing his arms around her neck. **(not strangling her)** When he let her go she could see those big blue eyes, that cheeky smile she had longed to see in person. Before she had time to say sorry for blacking out he hugged her, but didn't let go. The arms she longed for finally around her neck, she could hear him crying faintly into her hair. She returned the hug by wrapping her arms around him.

How much they wanted each other, but something wasn't right.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. It's not much of a cliffy is it? i should put the next chapter up tomorrow or in 2 days time.**


	5. Stranger In The Bush

**Heres the next chappie. I told you the other one was wierd lol**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

While Troy & Gabriella were upstairs. Taylor & Sharpay sat on the sofa drinking their hot chocolate, which was cold by now. They had the biggest grins on their faces for no reason.

"Do you think it worked?" Taylor asked a cheery Sharpay.

"Let's go find out"

They ventured upstairs & saw Troy & Gabriella asleep, holding hands. They both mouthed 'Aww' & headed back downstairs.

* * *

Troy & Gabriella burst out laughing when they knew if was safe. Of course they were pretending. They looked at their linked hands and quickly let go, the embarrassment taking over. 

"You know I missed you"

Troy finally said, his blue eyes seeking Gabriella's but she wouldn't, couldn't look at him. Without looking him she said:

"Why her?"

As if he knew what she meant

"What do you mean?"

"Why her? Why Sharpay?"

"I don't understand"

"Why did you marry Sharpay? I thought you said you loved me … forever"

"I did say that"

"So what's changed?"

She finally got the courage to look at him. His eyes pleaded with her, but she stayed strong.

"Well? What changed?"

"Nothing"

He said it so quiet she didn't hear him.

"I can't hear you"

He leaned into her ear and whispered

"Nothing. I still love you Gabs"

At those words her heart flipped. She had waited 10 years to hear them. She knew she loved him but couldn't say the words back. She blinked away the tears trying to not let Troy see but he did. He quickly wiped them away.

"Gabs. Why you crying? Sha-shall I go?"

He didn't want to leave her & was happy when she shook her head.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words … from your lips."

He gave her his cheekiest grin and famous wink before she carried on.

"I can't say them back Troy. I want to, so badly but I can't, just can't"

She began to cry silently he rushed to her side once more.

"I don't want to forget this. You coming to my rescue … like old times"

"Gabriella. These past 10 years have been the worst of my life! I couldn't see you face, hear your voice … but I'm glad you & … & your husband are happy"

He winced at the word 'Husband' he had never thought she would get married to anyone but him. He was about to leave when Gabriella grabbed his had and said.

"I'm not married Troy. Who said I was?"

She showed him her wedding finger. Troy's face went from confused to angry in one second.

"Troy who said I was married?"

"SHARPAY!" He screamed. His blonde wife came running up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Ya? What's happened?"

"She's not married!"

He pointed his finger at a confused Gabriella. Taylor was next to appear.

"What's going on?" Gabriella climbed out of bed & rushed to her best friend. She whispered the situation and finished with a confused look.

"Sharpay she's not married. Why did you say she was … when she's not" Troy was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah Sharpay" Taylor now joined in, she also wanted to know why she said that.

Sharpay was getting really nervous, she didn't remember saying that at all, but she didn't say it, she screamed it. It was all coming back to her.

_Flashback_

_She's been married nearly two years herself! She's forgot about you"_

And she stormed off.

_End Flashback_

"Oh, Troy. I didn't mean it. I said it 'cuz I was angry at you … what for I dunno"

"But you still said it Shar. I don't care why, but you said it" A single tear rolled down his cheek. Gabriella rushed to him, put her arms around him but was shrugged off coldly. She didn't understand why, she ran out of the room, tears in eyes to her secret spot in the garden. She always went here when she didn't want anyone to find her, no-one knew about it, well last time she knew no-one did. Someone was there waiting for her this time.

* * *

**Did you likei t? Comment if you did, if you didn't or if you want more lmao! XD**


	6. Next Door

**This chappie is kinda short. I hope this chappie herlps those who got confused with the last one, if not review and I'll try and explain it too you lol**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Troy was still standing at the floor. Sharpay fighting back tears while looking at Troy. Taylor ran to the window & saw Gabriella disappear.

"Why did you do that? She doesn't need you to break her heart twice you know!" Taylor was so angry at him _how could he do this to her … again!_

"Troy! This is the second time you broke her heart"

"Mine too"

"What?" A confused Taylor looked expectantly at him

"My heart has broken twice too. When we broke up & when Sharpay said she was married"

"So this is my fault!" Sharpay finally spoke

"Actually Shar, if you didn't say anything everything would be … okay" Taylor replied calmly

"I think I should find Gabriella" Troy went to leave but Taylor wouldn't let him

"Why did you shrug her off? When you tell me you can go"

"Erm … I dunno why. I guess I went into lockdown, you know, didn't want no-one near me"

"Good enough. Go" Troy left for Gabriella. He ran into the garden & called her name repeatedly. No answer.

* * *

"How did you find this place?" Gabriella asked the crying stranger 

"It's my secret place. I live next door. I'm Zeke" He offered his hand to Gabriella. He looked up when she didn't take. He saw Gabriella Montez from High School.

"Zeke? From East High? Wildcat Zeke?" Gabriella stuttered. He jumped up & pulled her into a friendly hug. He whispered.

"Gabi, I dunno what to do" He let her go & sat down again

"I love someone very, _very_ far away"

"Sharpay right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Cuz she loves you too. She in my house … next door. Go to her Zeke, she wants you" He ran out of the bush into Gabriella's garden. He saw a worried & upset Troy there. He motioned towards the bush before running into the house.

"Gabi? You here?" Troy called into the bush. He climbed in & saw Gabriella lying down watching the clouds. He lay down next to her.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. He held her hand & was happy when she didn't pull away.

"Troy, why did you …"

She was silenced by his lips on hers. It felt so good to finally kiss each other again. They had both missed each others lips. When they finally pulled apart, they lay looking into each others eyes Troy finally spoke:

"Does that make up for before?"

"Nope" She grinned that she could tease him again.

"You tease me Gabriella Montez" He laughed at her puppy dog pouty face

"I'm sowwy Mr Bolton" She said in her best baby voice. He tried to kiss her again but she rolled over making him kiss the ground. He ran out of the bush in a huff, Gabriella thinking she had upset him followed.

"Gotch'a" He said as he grabbed her round the waist & spun her round

"Let me go Bolton!"

"Why?"

"So I can do this!" & she began tickling him.

* * *

Taylor had just left the room when Zeke went flying past her into where Sharpay was. He threw his arms around his true loves waist. Sharpay being Sharpay screamed, she was hushed when she heard his voice. 

"I love you Shar" She quickly turned around in his arms

"Zeke?" He nodded. He had expected her to hug or kiss him but she punched him. Tears streaming down her face she kept hitting him.

* * *

**Did it help? Hope you guys liked it!! XD**


	7. Eavesdroppers

Hope you guys like the chappie I know htat there really short but i can't help it, if I write a long chapter i can't think what to pout in the next lol. Comment if you like it XD

* * *

Chapter 7

"Why … Did … You … Leave!" Sharpay said between hits & tears. She was full of all different emotions, anger, sadness, frustration and happiness.

"Sharpay. I came back didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I don't even live here! This is Taylor & Gabriella's house!"

"Yeah I know. But I live next door" He pulled the 'you-get-me-now' face. She knew it well, she used it everyday, mostly to her brother Ryan.

"I can't just move in with you" She turned to the window & saw Troy giving Gabriella a piggy back.

"Aww. It worked" She whispered.

"What worked?" Zeke whispered back, why were they whispering.

* * *

Troy & Gabriella could feel eyes on them; they turned & saw Sharpay & Zeke staring … at them. Troy dropped Gabriella off his back on accident. He didn't even realise until she pushed him & he fell flat on his face. Sharpay & Zeke had turned back to their conversation so they didn't see. 

"OW!" Troy shouted

"Well you dropped me!" Gabriella shouted back, trying not to laugh.

"Did I? I was too busy thinking about …" He trailed off on purpose, so she would want to know what he was thinking.

"About what? I bet it was …" She turned his trick back on himself.

"About what? Hmm?" She made her lips like a zip & sealed them before running back into the house. She stopped when she could hear Taylor, Sharpay & Zeke talking with serious voices … about Troy & herself. Troy came rushing in to her , she held a finger to her lips & they eavesdropped.

* * *

"Taylor it worked!" Sharpay squealed 

"What worked?" Zeke asked

"I knew it would, I still feel guilty about doing that to Gabi" Taylor looked upset

"I t was needed!" Sharpay snapped

"What are you guys talking about?" Zeke was in them idle, not knowing what was going on

"Zeke we can't tell you. You might spill to Troy or Gabriella" Taylor explained

"Sorry baby" Sharpay pulled her pouty face. Troy & Gabriella looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders & went back to eavesdropping.

"We … well I. did something to Gabriella" Taylor was going to tell Zeke, Gabriella's eyes widened; her best friend had done … something to her.

"Sharpay said if we could meet up, it would work"

"What would work?" Zeke asked, still confused.

"We've been trying to get Troy & Gabriella back together for ages! Since they broke up … 10 years ago actually. We tried everything but nothing worked, so we settled on the last thing possible. Me … marrying Troy." Sharpay was ready for fireworks.

And they came with no surprise. "YOU! MARRIED TROY! TROY BOLTON!" Zeke blew up.

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do! Just lemme finish. Me & Troy have been married for nearly two years. The only thing that could possibly work was to move here, to where I knew Gabriella would be. This is where Taylor comes in" She displayed Taylor with her hands.

"We both agreed that before they arrived I would … drug … Gabi's drink. I regret but I'm so happy their back together"

Gabriella looked at Troy; he could see the fear & anger in her eyes. Her two best friends, plotting against her. Troy felt angry for her too but he was mostly upset that Sharpay had used him for two years. He didn't want to admit it but their plan had worked. He was back together with Gabriella … well he thinks he is.

Gabriella thought it too. She was back with Troy Bolton … or was she.

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it too short? Comment if it was and I'm sorry again**


	8. You Did What?

People thought it was horrible for them to drug Gabriella and was over the top. This is only fiction, making it over the top is what its about lol. They only gave her sleeping Drugs anyway, she's not damaged for life dont worry lol. Anyway I hope you like this chappie XD

* * *

Chapter 8

"You drugged Gabriella?" Zeke was so shocked. Not as shocked as Taylor & Sharpay when Troy stormed in, Gabriella following his lead.

"You used me!?"

"You drugged me!?"

They both stood pointing at their 'friends'.

"I thought that you loved me!" Troy spat at Sharpay

"Not that I cared" He added that under his breath so only Gabriella heard, she let out a little grin.

"I thought you were my friend" Gabriella accused Taylor. She did care that Taylor would do this to her so she didn't add anything.

"Erm … how much did you hear?" A timid Sharpay asked

"Most of it!"

"It's nice what you did for us. But drugging Gabi?" Troy looked at the both with sorrow written all over his face. They both avoided looking & answering Troy. Instead they looked around the room nervously. Zeke broke the silence.

"So, you two together now?" Troy & Gabriella looked at each trying to make out what they were thinking. They both tried to answer at the same time but Gabriella let Troy go first to see what he said.

"Um … well … I … dunno … are we?" He turned to Gabriella with hope.

"Well … um … I dunno … either"

"Oh come on. You two were made for each other everyone knows it" Taylor & Sharpay nodded furiously. Troy looked at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy. They locked eyes for a moment but turned away when they saw what they both knew. Their hands were inches apart, Troy had the urge to grab her hand but convinced himself she didn't want it. Gabriella was shifting her feet uncomfortably; to everyone's surprise Sharpay started signing.

**Bold Sharpay **_Italic Gabriella_ Underlined Troy

**Na na na na**

**Na na na na yeah**

**You are the music in me**

She stood & forced troy & Gabriella to look at each other.

**You know the words 'once upon a time'**

**Makes you listen, there's a reason**

**When you dream there's a chance you'll find**

**A little laughter or happy ever after**

Troy joined in, knowing the words too well

Your harmony, to the melody

That's echoing inside my head

Gabriella looked at Troy and began singing too, Sharpay was relieved that it worked.

_A single voice above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

Hmm your pulling me

Troy pulled Gabriella into a kiss and she happily responded. They were going to deepen it but were aware of being watched. Taylor, Sharpay & Zeke all began cheering.

"Oh & Troy. Do you promise not to get angry?" He nodded to Sharpay

"We weren't ever … really married. I got one of my co-stars to play vicar"

She was prepared for him to shout and blow the roof off, but instead he just laughed. He laughed & laughed, finally everyone joined in.

* * *

Later that night Gabriella & Taylor offered Troy & Sharpay to stay. Only Troy did. Sharpay went back to Zeke's … next door! Troy offered to sleep on the sofa but Taylor insisted he had her bad which meant that he would be sharing a room with … Gabriella. Just what he wanted. 

He was about to go to sleep when Gabriella said

"No goodnight? Fine then Bolton!"

No answer

"And what was with that kiss? Your on probation remember."

No answer

She decided to turn over to see if troy was already y asleep. Instead she collided with a pair of lips. Troy had crept into her bed while she was talking.

"Probation! Remember"

"I know … but who can resist"

He smirked and went to climb out when a hand stopped him.

"Not me"

* * *

**I liked the ending of this chapter did you guys? Hope you did Review if you or didn't**


	9. Garbiella? Gabriella Montez?

Lol you guys go excited bout them sharinga bed. Oooooo what actually happened? Hope you like this chappie. I don't think its that good

* * *

Chapter 9

"So what did you get up to last night?" A tired Taylor asked an unusual happy Troy.

"Nothing. I tried not to wake Gabi but I stood on her brush and hurt my foot" He knew she didn't believe him; he had the guilty glint in his eyes.

"Yeah sure. I'm too tired to argue" Taylor yawned and slumped back onto the sofa.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was the sofa really uncomfortable? You can have your bed back tonight. I'll somewhere to stay, no worries" Troy looked at Taylor hoping she wouldn't hit him. He remembered from High School she always used to hit him when he was wrong.

"What you smiling at now?" Taylor got up and hit him before walking into the kitchen.

"That! I remembered from High School when you always used to hit me if I did anything wrong"

"I remember that too" Gabriella's voice came from the stairs.

"Gabi! You're up" Taylor was mimicking Troy's happiness this morning.

"Why you so happy?"

"I'm not. That was my impression of him" Taylor punched Troy again.

"OW! Will you quit it?" Troy joked

"Hey it looks like fun" Gabriella walked over and hit him too.

She giggled "Hehe. It is too"

"Told ya!" They both kept hitting him until Troy finally cracked.

"Will you STOP!?" They were so shocked. Taylor ran into the kitchen and Gabriella's mouth was just hanging open.

"Gabs. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout"

"Troy … you scared the crap outta me!" They both began laughing.

* * *

Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Troy & Gabriella all went to the park later that day. Zeke made a picnic. 

"So. What have you guys been up to in the past 10 years?" Troy asked Gabriella & Taylor, he was asking Gabriella really but thought it rude to ignore that he hasn't seen her in ages either.

"Well we went to college then Uni. Ooh. I bumped into Chad the other day aswell. I was going to invite him but didn't know weather too." Taylor said before Gabriella could say anything.

"You two dating?" Troy asked her

"You know. He always had a thing or you in High School" Zeke added which made Taylor blush

"She knew. She always had a thing for him too." Gabriella jumped up before Taylor could hit her. It was just like old times … back in High School. Taylor chased Gabriella but didn't get very far; someone grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey Tay. Troy called me"

"Hey Chad" She forgot about Gabriella and walked off with Chad, hand in hand. Zeke and Sharpay was all lovey dovey on the blanket. Troy felt lonely, no-one to be all loved with. He went on a search for Gabriella.

_She loves the swings_ He went to the swings. Not there. _Hmm maybe the pond_ He went to the pond. Not here. He heard a scream. Gabriella's scream!

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I could hear Taylor chasing me so I climbed into the nearest tree. Wait. Why can't I hear her anymore? I climbed higher and saw her with a bushy haired boy she likes to call Chad. Aww their holding hands. There's Sharpay and Zeke all loved up on the picnic blanket. Where's Troy then? Is that him? With another girl!?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Wow! What was that for!?" This guy was in the tree also, I hadn't realised.

"Hey … do I know you?"

"Erm … not sure. What's your name?"

"Steven. Yours"

"Gabriella."

This dude is so familiar. It's like I know him from a dream … I dunno.

"Have you just finished Uni?"

"Yeah why?" His face, I know it but where from!?

"[Gasp Gabriella! Gabriella Montez!"

"Yeah that's me" Kay little freaked out now.

"Steven! Steven Smith!"

Really who is this guy? "Am I supposed to know you?" I'm so confused. Wait! What is he trying!

"No! No I don't think s… AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Great just what I need!

* * *

**Was it that good? i don't think it is but you know thats me lol Review if you like it!! XD**


	10. Gabi Wabi

Did you guys wonder what had happened to Gabi? Well you'll find out now lol. Hope you guys like this chapter. It was fun writing this one lol

* * *

Chatper 10

**Troy POV**

Gabriella's scream again!

"Gabriella!"

I ran to where the scream had come from. There she is!

"Gabriella?" I'm guessing she fell out the tree.

"Stay away from her!" Huh … wha-

"And you are?"

"Steven. Gabriella's ex! And you!?"

"Troy. Her…" I was going to say boyfriend but stopped myself. So she dated in the 10 years … well I got married so we're even.

"What? Where am i?"

"Gabriella? It's okay. I'm here"

"Is – is … he gone?"

Who? Him?" I pulled Steven by his sleeve

"Ye – yeah. Get rid of him. Troy! Get rid of him!" What? She's really upset.

"Dude. You heard her. Just go yeah?"

"But …"

"No buts! Just leave!" Got rid of him.

"It's okay he's gone. Are you okay? How did you fall?"

"I'm – I'll be fine" She tried to get up but couldn't

"Ow!!"

"I think you sprained your ankle. It's a high tree you know" That made her smile.

"So why did you scream?"

"When? The first time or second?"

"The … both"

"First time I saw … I saw … that doesn't matter. The second time because I feel out the tree"

"The first one matters too, but you can tell me later. How did you fall?"

"He – he tried to … kiss me. I leant backwards out of his reach and fell"

**No-one POV**

Troy could feel the anger building up inside him. He could see how scared Gabriella was and didn't want to scare her more. Gabriella could see how angry Troy had gotten.

"So why did you scream the first time?" Gabriella looked away from Troy's eyes so she could cry hopefully unnoticed.

"Hey. It's okay you can tell me" Troy wiped away a stray tear while she talked

"Not this. This I cant say, not to you" She tried to get up again this time succeeding. She began limping away not getting very far for Troy had picked her up and was giving her a piggy back.

"You can. You can tell me anything. Gabs, I mean it" if she could see his face she would be able to see how serious he looked.

"Fine! I screamed the first time because I saw you … with another girl" Troy looked confused. He hadn't spoken to any other girl

"Wha – I haven't talked to any other girl. When Taylor left you for Chad I cam looking for you"

"But I saw …" Gabriella looked over to where she thought she saw Troy and there was a boy, kissing a girl. She felt shamed; she had just accused Troy when the boy was still there. In her defence he did look a lot like Troy from the back.

"Never mind. I thought that was you. But in my defence it does look like you from the back" Troy just laughed

"Yeah. He's my twin"

"I never knew you had a twin?" Gabriella couldn't tell the sarcasm in his voice

"There's one thing little miss clever clogs doesn't know ... That's that what I just said was sarcasm!" Troy spun round so Gabriella's legs went flying like a tornado.

"Well I can't know everything" Troy put her down on the grass and began laughing at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I love it when you crinkle your nose"

"Like this?" She began crinkling her nose which made Troy laugh hysterically. She stopped and whispered to herself

"I love you" Troy heard her but carried on laughing so she didn't think he did. Once he had put her on his back he asked the question which had been bugging him since he had 'saved' her.

"Who was that Steven dude?"

"No-one" He was surprised by the coldness in her voice.

"Gab. What did I say earlier? You can tell me anything, I mean it"

"I don't want to tell this. It's something I only want me, myself, I and Taylor to know." Troy could hear her voice crack as she spoke. He shifted her so he was holding her bridal style. He looked directly into her eyes and could see she was hurting talking about it.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No" He could tell she was lieing.

"Not the way you did"

"What do you mean?"

"You hurt my heart. He hurt my … body" She wasn't cold but got shivers thinking about the memory.

_Flashback_

**Bold Steven **_Italics Gabriella_

**OI! Come here!**

He grabbed Gabriella by the arm and saw that she had packed her overnight bag

**You're not leaving me!**

He threw her bags on the floor and slapped her across the face

_YES! I am!_

He kicked her in the stomach so she let out a small whimper

**Poor Gabi Wabi!**

She winced at the nickname he had given her

_DON'T! Call me that_

This was the first time she had stood up to him. He kicked her repeatedly in the stomach until his phone rang

_End Flashback_

"I'll kill him!" Gabriella had just finished Telling Troy the story, he was bubbling over with rage.

"Troy! No! I left him years ago. That was in college. I stayed over the night because we had a project to finish. I can never forget what he did to me but one person helped me through. Even though they weren't there, I knew that I'd find them again one day … like we're meant to be"

"Who?" He looked hopefully at her hoping she would say him

"They know who they are" She answered grinning.

"Is it me?" She didn't answer, but he knew it was him.

* * *

**Steven POV**

"I'll get you back Gabi Wabi! That Troy dude'll get it too. Oh you won't be expecting this!"

* * *

**Oooooooo. What's he gonna do to Gabi? Find out in next Chapter. Hope you liked it lol Review if you did ... or didn't XD**


	11. Theif!

**I liked writing this chapter, not knowing what was going to happen lol. Hope you guys like it as much as i did.**

**AN: I just finished Ballet Shoes (it's a book) if you havn't read it you totally should. It's so good. Anyway back to my story lol**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Steven POV**

Is she with that dude? What was his name? Troy? What sort of name is that? Pshht she doesn't even love him, she loves me, and she always has. I was the best boyfriend ever. I treated her how girls should be treated. When they backchat or don't dot what I want they get a slap, then a kick and whatever comes else that comes to them. I'll get her back, just you wait.

**Troy POV**

How could this jerk do that to Gabs. I bet he didn't he even love her. If he did he's know how to treat her, like I do.

"Troy? What's up? You haven't said a word all day" That's the thing with Gabriella, she can tell when something's up, even if I act like normal. There's no point lieing to her.

"I was just … thinking"

"I can see that"

I love her laugh.

"Gabriella. You would tell me if you weren't happy, wouldn't you?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You seemed really angry and … scared of that Steven guy"

"Well duh! He did abuse me!"

Oops shouldn't have said that.

"I know but you know I'd never let anyone hurt you. Right?"

I put down again. I seemed to be doing this a lot. Picking her up, putting her down.

"I know. But you can't be with me 24/7"

"I can try" Cheesy I know

"Hey. How about I go and grab us some ice-cream. You stay here kay?"

**No-ones POV**

Steven was hiding in a bush, close enough to here troy mention ice-cream. _This is my chance._ He crept from out of the bush and crawled on his front to where Gabriella sat. He viciously put his hand around her mouth.

"Shh now baby. I'm here" Gabriella's whole body shivered at his voice. She needed to get away from him. She bit Stevens's finger.

"TROY!!"

She managed to cry before Steven kicked her and dragged her by her bad ankle.

"AHHH! Troy!" Please Help!" She began to get really desperate for him to her aid. He couldn't hear at first but heard Gabriella's high pitched, terrified scream.

"Gabi? GABS! Get off her jerk!" Troy threw the ice-cream on the floor and dashed to help his damsel in distress. Steven tightened his grip and called to Gabriella

"Poor Gabi Wabi. Troy can't catch us now. If he even thinks about coming near us, it won't just be you getting it. It'll be him too." Gabriella thought a little while, then shouted to Troy

"Don't come after me! I'll be okay!" She burst into tears as she watched Troy slow down. Troy didn't understand. He thought she needed help. He wasn't going to let him hurt her, not ever!

"Good Gabi! He won't be on my conscience anymore" he stopped dragging her and picked her up bridal style. He could see all the cuts on her face from where the little stones had flicked into her face. Gabriella, not knowing, where she was or what was happening, lay her head into Steven's chest and cried. His smell wasn't Troy, she quickly realised and began screaming.

"LET! ME! GO!"

"Now Gabi. Do you want another beating?" She shook her head knowing hoe hard he kicked her sometimes. She didn't even want to think about what he'd do to Troy.

"You're gonna do whatever I say aren't ya? Or lover boy gets it. Worse than you ever had it before. GOT IT!" Gabriella nodded just hoping he wouldn't hurt her or Troy.

* * *

**Didn't you just totally love it? Joke! Review if you liked it or if you didn't i don't mind. Are you a silent reader? (read but don't review) please review I feel like no-one reads my story [**


	12. Safe Again  ish

**I hope you liked the last chapter, I dunno why but I loved writing this chapter hope you guys love it as much as me XD**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Troy had told Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke and Chad what happened to Gabriella. He also told them that she said not to go looking for her.

"Troy, she's trying to protect you! Steven probably said something like 'if he even looks at you he'll get it' he's like that. I know!" Taylor had been saying this for what felt like hours.

"Taylor's right. Whatever she said, I'm sure she wants, NEEDS help. Stevens a jerk!" Sharpay joined in the convincing.

"I dunno where to look! I don't even know this Steven dude! How am I gonna know where to go!?" Troy broke down. He had promised Gabriella that he wouldn't let her get hurt. He had broken his promise … kind of. Chad could see how upset his best was. He slipped his arm around Troy's shoulder as if to say' I'm here'. Troy just let his tears fall. He had lost Gabriella … again!

* * *

"Lover boy shouldn't come looking for you now should he?" Steven asked as he slapped Gabriella across the face she flinched 

"His name is Troy. And I told him not to" she still had little hope that he would come for her, even is he didn't know where to look.

"Sing for me. I said sing for me Bitch!" he kicked her in the shin, he secretly got pleasure out of hurting her

"Wha-what should I sing?"

"Hmm, we'll be together. Cause we will … and you know it" she hated his touch but began singing anyway.

**I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you in the air, yeah  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere**

She shifted on the hard floor and stopped. Steven kicked her, prompting her to continue.

**Some people say it'll never happen  
That we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
So I don't really mind**

Gabriella looked at her tied hands and feet, wishing she could magic them to untie.

**We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off**

She looked over and saw Steven fast asleep. If she was to try anything now was the time. While still humming along to the song, scared that if she stopped he'd wake up. Steven really was stupid, he tied her hands together at the front so she could reach her feet and untie them. She undid one knot when she heard footsteps coming towards the room where she was. Heck! Where was she? She didn't know herself. Wherever she was the person knew her and that she was there.

"Gabriella? Gabi" it was barley loud enough for her to hear but she could. Not knowing who it was she didn't reply.

"Boo?" She knew who it was when she heard her nickname only one person knew and called her.

"TROY! I'm in here!"

Gabriella whispered back loudly, not loud enough to wake snoring Steven. Troy heard and came running. He was going to shout but she nodded her head towards Steven. Troy understood not to make a noise. He untied Gabriella's feet and hands; she leapt on him wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"I'm so glad you came. I thought you were going to leave me after what I said" Troy shook his head

"Never. I love you boo" she giggled into his neck but was still afraid if Steven woke up and what he would do next. Troy carried her out of the house and ran for it when he heard.

"GABRIELLA! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU STUPID BITCH!" Steven was awake. Gabriella was asleep. Troy was getting in the car when he heard a gun shot and a scream.

* * *

**Soooo... what did you think? Review what you thought. Before I update I want atleast 5 reviews from different people lol XD**


	13. Come & Gone

**Wooo! Got 6-7 reviews from different people. Okay so I know it's not that much but for my story it is lol! Anyway I'll give a lil inside to this chapter before you read, you see a different side to Gabriella.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"What the hell was that?" Gabriella was awoken by the gun shot, Troy was relived that it wasn't Gabriella's scream.

"Gab. You're right. He is a total wacko"

"Who?"

"HIM!" Troy nodded his head to Steven who was chasing their car with a shot gun.

"Steven …" Gabriella whispered.

"Troy I'm sorry I said don't come after me. This is why. He's trying to shoot you … not me" Troy's face fell lower to the ground.

"He said _'You're gonna do whatever I say aren't ya? Or lover boys gonna get it. Worse than you've ever had it before. GOT IT!'_ I'm so sorry Troy. You should never have come for me" Gabriella burst into tears. Troy tried to comfort her and drive at the same time. He was near their destination anyway.

"Gabi don't say that. If I hadn't come for you I'd never forgive myself. Gabriella I love you, I always have" He stopped in the driveway of a house and looked into her tearful eyes.

"I know. You said" She wanted to say it back but she couldn't, she didn't know what it was that stopped her. Troy was disappointed. He knew she loved him but he wanted her to say it to him.

"Troy where are we?" They where outside a house Gabriella had never seen before.

"OH. This is Chad's house." He looked around and saw no sign of Steven.

"I'm guessing Taylor's her then?"

"Actually everyone's here. They wanted to help rescue you but I said I'd go myself"

"You seem to do that a lot. Rescue me" they chuckled as they walked to the front door. Gabriella stopped hand on the door knob

"Troy? What are we?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. 'Cause I dunno either"

"What do you want to be?"

"What do you want to be?"

"Well. I … I lo-love you. Does that help?" Troy was so happy that she had finally said it to his face. They were unaware of people watching them threw drawn curtains.

"I know what I want us to be. But what about you?" Gabriella smiled

"Yeah me too"

Troy's lips came crashing down onto hers. They both knew what that meant. They were back together. Officially. The gang were still at the window cheering silently to themselves. When they broke apart Troy said

"So does this mean …"

"Yup"

They entered the house, fingers interlinked.

"FINALLY!" everyone shouted

"It took us 10 years Tay. 10 YEARS!" Sharpay squealed

"I know. But we did it. We did it Shar!"

"Yes! You guys did it! Okay you happy?" Gabriella joked with her two best friends.

"Has anyone notices. That it's back to old times?"

"Not for long!" Steven stood in the doorway. In al the excitement they didn't hear or notice him enter.

"Gabriella! Here! NOW!"

"NO! you can't tell me what to do. You never could! I was with you because I felt sorry for you! You think I actually loved you!?" think again buddy because I never have and never will!" she walked closer to him with her outstretched finger getting nearer and nearer his chest.

"You're just a loser who can't keep a girlfriend because you don't know how to treat them right. When you thought I was 'missing' Guess where I was? GUESS!" Her anger pulsed through every cell in her body. No-one had ever seen her this angry before. Steven backed against the wall terrified.

"I … I dunno"

"I was in HOSPITAL! When you kicked me repeatedly in my stomach I couldn't breathe! I was on a ventilator for nearly 2 months! YOU did that to me! If I ever see you again you'll get what you deserve" She spat at him and watched him run away like a little girl. Gabriella was still angry at him but more upset. She burst into tears and kept saying sorry.

"I'm sorry. So so sorry" Troy was by her side hugging her. Taylor broke the silence

"Gab. You know when you said you were visiting your mother on the note you left me. Is that when you were in hospital?" Gabriella had told the hospital to put a note through the letter box for Taylor. She nodded into Troy's shoulder.

"Aww baby girl. You should have told me. Being in the hospital for 2 months with no visitors" Taylor ran over and hugged Gabriella

"There's something else I didn't tell you guys."

* * *

**I know i forgot to say who got shot but it wasn't Troy or Gabriella so it's okay right? Don't hate me lol Hope you liked it XD**


	14. Little Secret

**Sooo You'll find out Gabriella's secret now!! I know you wanted to know. Hope you like this chapter I don't think it's that good but you tell what you think XD**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Gabriella what haven't you told us?" Everyone wanted to know what she meant but Gabriella was silent. She gripped Troy's hand as if it was giving her courage.

"When we were together, me and Steven, he was seeing other girls. Which I knew and was fine with because I didn't care about him. What got me peeved was that he got a girl pregnant. He went to the birth and everything, playing the perfect boyfriend. What he's told me, no-one else knows. It was night and his son was crying he went into him with a … a … a knife. He stabbed his son to death and left. After he told me I sneaked out the house and went to the police but he followed me …" Everyone stared at her, open-mouthed. In shock by what was just said.

_Flashback_

"_Waaah! Waah!" their baby son was crying. Steven and Tami had a son who always cried. Steven went in to calm him._

"_Shh now. You're daddies here. Hating his son. I NEVER! Wanted you" Steven looked at his son, anger and hater in his eyes._

"_Waah!"_

"_I said SHUT IT!" he stabbed his son again and again until he stopped crying._

"_Now. You're where you belong. DEAD!" Steven walked out, knife in his hand dripping with blood. He stormed out the house, threw the knife in the road and that was that._

_End Flashback_

"Gabi. Did you tell the police?" Gabriella was crying into Troy's arm.

"I couldn't … tell them … He said … he'd blame m-me. Then he said he'd … he'd … he'd stab me too!" She fell into a heap on the floor. Her mascara had run, she had panda eyes but no-one cared. She was terrified. Terrified of Steven and of herself. She didn't realise she could get that angry and it scared her.

The next day Troy woke to a crying Gabriella. Chad had let them all stay at his house that night. Gabriella had been crying all night and everyone, especially Troy, felt helpless. They didn't know what to say to her. Troy held her all night until he fell asleep. He walked over to Gabriella and hugged her.

"Everything's going to be alright"

"How do you know?? I'm scared Troy. I'm so scared" Her eyes were red and puffy anyone could tell she'd been crying all day and night.

"I know boo. I know" Troy still didn't know what to say to her, he just hugged her all the time.

Taylor was downstairs making breakfast. She was going to take it to Gabriella and wake everyone up. Even though it's Chad's house she knew her way around. She started humming a song but stopped when she heard mumbling. She turned around slowly, hoping to see Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Troy or Gabriella but instead she was faced with Steven. She couldn't understand how he'd got in or what he was muttering. She saw he had a knife in his hand with blood all over it.

"Please. Please, don't hurt me" She pleaded with him but he advanced towards her, steadily bringing the knife up above his head.

"SomeBODY!" She yelled and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Taylor screamed and everyone ran in the kitchen, not seeing a pretty sight.

* * *

**Ooooooo! What do they see O!! Find out soon. Review what you think they see. I've alredy written the chapter so I know and can't change sowy!**


	15. Love Will Find A Way

**Hope you guys like this Chapter, it's not my favourite lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Tay!" Gabriella called but gasped when she saw a body on the floor with a knife through them.

"Taylor? Are you okay?" Chad asked his girlfriend

"He … he … he came towards … me with … the knife …. Above his head … muttering something"

"What did he mutter?"

"I … I dunno. He stabbed himself" Taylor stood rooted to the floor in complete shock. The abusive ex of Gabriella's had stabbed himself.

"Gab. You alright?"

"Ye … ye … no" Gabriella ran out of the room and upstairs. Troy followed. Taylor wanted to but couldn't move. Chad called for the police and ambulance not knowing weather Steven was dead or not. Taylor didn't move until Steven's body had been removed from the house.

Troy came back downstairs.

"She won't talk to me or unlock the bathroom door. I just wanna help"

"I'll go to her" Sharpay made her way upstairs. She knocked the bathroom door.

"Gabi. It's me Sharpay. Can I come in?" Gabriella shook her head but realised that her friend couldn't see her.

"No"

"Kay. Can we talk through the door then?"

"Yeah"

"I know this is a stupid question but are you okay? I mean are you happy or sad about … you know" Sharpay didn't want to make Gabriella even more upset

"I … I dunno. I mean I'm happy that he can't hurt me anymore but … dead. I dunno." Sharpay knew what her friend meant

"Honey, you can't keep shutting Troy out. He only wants to help you. He loves you Gab"

"I know. I love him too but … it's hard sometimes you know. When I look at him I see all the happy times from East High but then I see the brake up and him … marrying you" Sharpay suddenly felt guilty

"I only married him to help you. I didn't actually marry him. I know it sounds stupid but … I love you gabs. I'd never hurt you on purpose, you're one of my best friends. I knew what I was doing."

"I guess. Shar, can you do me a favour? Send Troy up please" Sharpay smiled to herself.

"Course I will. Tell him" Gabriella wasn't sure what she meant but she could hear Troy coming up the stairs. She began to sing.

**Bold Gabriella **_Italics Troy _Underline Both

**In a perfect world**

**One we've never known**

**We would never need to face the world alone**

**They can have the world**

**We'll create our own**

**I may not be brave or strong or smart**

**But somewhere in my secret heart**

**I know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere I go**

**I'm home**

**If you are there beside me**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

She stopped to hear Troy sing and was happy when he did

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes _

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

Gabriella stood up, still singing with Troy, and unlocked the door. Still singing the hugged until the end of the song

"I'm so sorry I keep shutting you out, I know you want to help"

"It's okay boo. I know it's hard. It's hard for me too."

* * *

**If you were wondering Boo is the nickname Troy gave to Gabriella (Made up of course).**

**So did you guys like it?? I didn't think it was that good Review anyway**

**Oh and the song it Love Will Find A Way from Lion King 2 its a really sweet song**


	16. Adult Food Fight!

**OMG!! I totally love this chapter!!! I'm just gonna let you read it ...**

* * *

Chapter 16

A few months had passed and something was bothering Tory

"Shar, I dunno what to do. I'm so scared of what she'll say" He had worry written all over his face

"Troy, don't worry. We both know what she'll say" Sharpay lay her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"But…"

"Troy. Don't work yourself up. When you going to do it?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. When we go on the boat trip. Good time or not?"

"Troy. That's perfect. It's so romantic" Sharpay had squealed

"So? What's going on with you and Zeke? I hear it's going good" Troy asked his extremely happy blonde friend

"Good? It's great! It's so much fun being with him" Troy just laughed to himself. He could hear Sharpay going on about how good her relationship is but he wasn't listening. E was too busy watching a certain brunette in the kitchen making cheese on toast

"Troy, Troy? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's going great. I'm so happy for you" He stood and walked to where Gabriella had just put her cheese and toast down

"Mmmmmm. This is lovely. Aww thanks Gab" He had picked up her piece of cheese on toast.

"Hey! That was mine" She punched his arm jokingly

"You want it back?" He opened his mouth to show the cheese on toast all chewed up I his mouth

"Eww! No I'll have this one" Gabriella picked up the other slice but Troy wanted it too so he chased her

"OI! I want that one too!" Gabriella screamed and ran into the garden.

"Fine you can have it! But I'll get you back" Troy walked back into the house leaving a puzzled Gabriella in the garden

"Sharpay. Come here. Is everyone here yet?"

"Yeah. But why are you whispering?"

"Go fetch them please" Sharpay stood up and called for Zeke, Taylor and Chad

"Shh! I've got a plan to get Gabriella" Everyone arrived in the kitchen and crawled over to where Troy was kneeling.

"Okay, so here we have … squirting ketchup. We're all gonna have one and charge towards Gabriella and squirt her. Everyone got the plan?" They all laughed and nodded.

What they didn't know was what Gabriella was doing. She also was making a plan. She had fetched the leaf blower and made a pile out of the autumn leaves. When the gang came out she would turn on the leaf blower and get them all.

She hid behind the leaves an heard Troy shout

"CHARGE! Huh? Where Is She?" Gabriella turned on the leaf blower

"Trying to get me Bolton? Well take this!" She laughed so much she nearly dropped the leaf blower.

"Oh yeah!? How about some of this Montez!" Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke all squirted Troy and Troy squirted Gabriella

"HEY! We're supposed the get Gabriella. Remember?"

"We know. But it's more fun to shoot you" Gabriella had no leaves left to blow so she ran into the kitchen, grabbed the BBQ sauce and came back out.

"Oh Tr-oy!" He turned and BBQ sauce hit full in the face

"Mmmmmm BBQ. Want a kiss gabs?" Troy ran towards Gabriella trying to kiss her. She squirted him hoping to stop him but instead he fell … at her feet.

"Mercy. Mercy Miss Montez. Please mercy" He begged Gabriella pulled him up, wiped his mouth and gave him an innocent kiss on the lips

"Mercy granted" She chuckled

"Bolton! Montez! You don't get our mercy" Chad shouted. The gang all squeezed their bottled but nothing came out

"Oh man! Their empty" Troy looked at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy, they both nodded

"But ours aren't"

"GET EM!" They squeezed theirs and nothing came out either

"Full were they?" Taylor mocked them They all fell about laughing at how stupid they were

* * *

**I totally loved this chapter!! It was so much fun to write. I know it ended funny but I still loved it. I hope you guys loved it too. Review what you think XD**


	17. Will You?

**Hehe loads of people liked my last as much as me. Hope you like this chapter, i don't that much but you can decide XD**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Troy had arranged to go on a boat trip with Gabriella. He hired the peddle boats. Today was the day he was going to tell her … well ask her. He left a note on the mirror and it read

_Gabs. _

_Be ready at 10:30. Got a surprise for you_

_Love you. Troy xx_

Gabriella woke up and found the bed half empty _No Troy?_ She woke, had her daily shower and finally found the note.

"Hmm. What surprise?" She said aloud. She glanced at her clock. _10:00! Only 30 minuets to get ready!_ She dried her curly hair into pigtails. Picked a yellow cami with buttons on the bust, skinny Capri jeans and white shoes with bows on.

She looked one last time in the mirror _Hmm it'll do_

"I hope this surprise isn't fancy. I'd look stupid" She laughed to herself and heard the door ring

"Oh crap! Quick Lipgloss, eye liner, Done!" Gabriella rushed downstairs grabbing her bag on the way. She opened the door to a bunch of yellow flowers

"How did you know I was wearing yellow?"

"I have my ways. Hey Gabi" Troy popped his head round the side of the flowers to see her

"How many did you buy?" Gabriella asked as she took the flowers

"And why did you ring the bell? You moved in when Taylor moved out. Remember?"

"I know. It's a better surprise when you ring the doorbell though" They walked through to the living room. Gabriella had put the flowers in a vase

"Anyway. My turn for a question"

"Go"

"Where's my kiss?" Troy pulled a pouty face

"Aww. I'm sowy" Gabriella walked over to him, sat on his lap and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek

"I want a proper one!"

"Oh okay" They both grinned and fell into a deep, passionate kiss

"Oh yeah. What's the surprise?"

"Oh shoot. I can't say but we're gonna be late" Troy pulled Gabriella by the hand to his car.

"Troy please, tell me. I'm not good with surprises, you know that"

"This one you'll love" He replied and added "I hope" under his breath.

They soon arrived at the lake.

"We're here!" Gabriella pulled a face

"The lake?"

"Hey this isn't the surprise"

"Oh okay" She smiled as she got out of the car. She laced her fingers in Troy's and felt the all to familiar electric shock. Troy felt it too and loved it.

"So? What's the rest of the surprise? You know you can tell me"

"Gabriella I can't. But it's a good surprise. Don't worry" Troy walked them over to the boat booth. The man told the to wait until one comes back.

"Troy are we going on the boat? You know I love them!"

"Yup we are and yup I know!" They didn't wait long for a boat. Once they began peddling Gabriella giggled uncontrollably. Troy looked at her a little freaked out

"What? I love these things!" Troy began laughing too._ She's too cute. I'll ask her now._

"Gabs, lets stop here. It's time for the rest of you're surprise" Gabriella looked puzzled. She thought the boats were the surprise

"O-okay?"

"You know that I love you and would never let anyone hurt you right?"

"Yeah" She was still confused watching Troy fiddle in his pocket. He pulled out a box and gave it to her

"What's this?"

"Just open it" Troy crossed his fingers hoping she would like it. She opened it and found a white gold ring with a heart shaped diamond and 'I Love You' engraved on the inside band. She didn't say anything so Troy spoke.

"Gabriella Montez. Will you marry me?" She looked up with tears in hers eyes, Saw Troy on one knee. She stood up, legs shaking from shock and went to hug him but fell backwards.

"GABRIELLA!"

* * *

**I kinda liked this chapter but the last one was my favourite out of all the ones i written so far. Kinda cliffy.**

**I'm going to dedicate my next chapter to someone who gives me the funniest review**


	18. Dreaming?

**I'm dedicating this chapter to ... (I'm so sorry I forgot you're username and deleted you're email on accident) anyway thay said ...** **_o gasp pantin bout gabz whatz he gona do o no o no _I found it funny lol.**

**Anyway on with the story. So I could finish this soon but if you want me carry on. I don't have alot of inspriration at moment. I'm going on holiday on Monday til Friday so there won't be any updates sorry [**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Gabriella! Oh crap what have I done?" Troy shouted before diving in after her. The other people on the lake saw Gabriella fall and Troy dive after.

Sharpay and Zeke were there on a boat too. Zeke also dived in before telling Sharpay to get help. She peddled as fast as she could back to the booth.

"HELP! My friend, she's fell in. My two other friends dived after her. HELP!" Sharpay yelled at the lifeguards. They jumped in their speedboat and sped to where bubbles were.

Troy was up for air, he couldn't see anything it was dark under the water. He could see the speedboat and started waving like a crazy man so they knew exactly where they were.

Zeke came spluttering above water with a lifeless body. It was Gabriella. She wasn't breathing and had probably swallowed a lot of water. When the speedboat arrived, they took Gabriella, placed her in the boat and called 999** (I live in England so it's 999)**

The ambulance soon came and let Troy sit in the back with her.

"Gabs. I'm so sorry. I've broke my promise. Again!" He was holding Gabriella's hand and felt her squeeze it a little. She still wasn't breathing but could hear Troy talking faintly. She wanted to shout

"YES! I'll marry you! And you haven't broke you're promise" She thought to herself

"I'm fine. What's all the fuss" But all she could see was white. Someone was walking towards her.

She could recognise the voice. It was Kelsi. Kelsi Neilson, as an angle.

"Kels? What are you doing here? Am I dead? Are you dead?" Kelsi just laughed

"Gabriella I'm not dead. But you, you're not so good. Do you remember falling in the water?" Gabriella nodded

"You drank a lot of water and the water wasn't exactly clean"

"But what are you doing here?"

"Me? You fell into unconsciousness and a friend or family member always appears to you. I am here because, you might not have realised it, but you have been wanting to know where I am and what I did after school"

"I did notice. I missed you Kels"

"That is what I am doing here. I'm the person you miss most. Troy is crying for you. He thinks this is his fault" Gabriella had tears in her eyes. This was way too weird.

"Kelsi please tell him it's not his fault. Tell him _I_ said it's not his fault" Kelsi began to fade away from Gabriella's mind.

* * *

"Troy she said it's not you're fault!" Kelsi barged into the hospital ward 

"Gabriella said it's not you're fault"

"Wait. Kels where did you come from?"

"Never mind. Gabs said it's not you're fault"

"How do you know? You only just got here" Kelsi rolled her eyes, not knowing how to how to explain to him. She didn't really know herself

"I can't really explain Troy, I just know. I fell asleep on the flight coming here and I had this kinda dream"

"So you saw Gabriella in you're dream?"

"Yeah and I spoke to her saying that you thought it was you're fault … which I wouldn't know because I only just got here. She said 'Tell him it's not his fault. Tell him _I_ said it's not his fault' I woke up and here I an telling you"

Troy was so confused.

"Do you think if I fall asleep I'll see her?"

"I doubt it. I said to her that you can only see the person you miss the most, in Gabriella's case, me. She hadn't seen me for 10 years. You'll probably see her when she misses you most."

"That'll probably be never" Troy couldn't help but be angry. She would rather see Kelsi than him.

"I'm sorry Troy" Kelsi walked out the ward leaving him by himself with motionless Gabriella.

He didn't realise that he had fell into a deep sleep and saw nothing but white, just how Gabriella had.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter from scratch so I don't know how good you guys found it. Review what you think XD**


	19. Yes! No?

Heres the next chapter, hope ya'll like it. I think it's really short tell if it is XD

* * *

Chapter 19

"Where am i? Am I dead? Who … who's that?" Troy squinted his eyes to see a girl and boy. They looked like they were in high school. He swore he knew them. They were defiantly from East High, his old high school.

The girl had shoulder length, brown, curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and an angelic smile. The boy had sandy brown, deep blue eyes and a cheeky grin. Troy recognised the boy as someone he knew, he couldn't think of his name.

They began speaking.

"Gabriella I know we're going to different colleges but I don't want to lose you"

"What are you talking about? I'm going to the same college as you. I transferred" The young boy picked Gabriella and spun her round

"I'm so happy. Thank you Gabs!

"Troy its okay. I didn't do it for you, they have better courses … joking!! I love you" They kissed and faded away

"Was … was that me and Gab-Gabriella if we never broke up?"

"Yeah it was" The older Gabriella had appeared

"I heard Kelsi tell you. It's not you're fault Troy. I also heard you say that I'd never miss you the most. If I don't miss you, what are you doing here?"

Troy shuffled his feet

"I … dunno" Gabriella ran and threw her arms around his neck

"Yes"

"Huh?"

"What you asked me earlier. Yes"

"What! You'll marry me!"

"Yes" Troy cheered and spun Gabriella around but he began to fade.

"Troy! Troy WAIT!" She didn't know why he was fading. Or was it herself that was fading?

Gabriella opened her eyes and saw white tiled walls and smelt … hospital. She could hear the familier beeping of a ventilator

"One of these again" Troy began to stir out of his weird dream. When he was awake he went to find Kelsi to tell her what had happened

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Kelsi … Gabriella! You're awake!"

"Yeah, so are you"

"Nurse! She's awake!" Nurses came in, so did Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, Chad and Jason.

"I'm sorry you're all going to have to leave" The nurses told them all

* * *

"Kels. It happened to me too. I got to see her in a dream and she said yes. I asked her to marry me before she fell. She said yes" Troy was brimming with happiness and skipping. The nurse interrupted 

"You can go see her now. Not all at once though"

"Troy you should go"

"I've been with her all night. You guys need to see her too. Tell her I'll be in later" He walked off leaving them all confused

"Ladies first" Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi went first.

"Hey Gab! So glad you're okay. We were so worried!"

"Yeah. And congrats! I'm so pleased for you" Kelsi ran and hugged Gabriella

"What are you talking about Kels?"

"You said yes to Troy's proposal! Didn't you?" Worry swept over Kelsi's face

"I haven't answered yet, I fell in before I could"

"But he said … never mind"

"I think I know what I'm going to say anyway" She tried to put on a fake smile. Didn't work

"You're going to say no. Aren't you?" Taylor read her like a book

"Why Gabs. Troy loves you, he would never hurt you. You _do_ still love him don't you?"

"Yeah I do. It's just … too fast"

"Too fast!? You've loved him since you were 16! Sure you broke up when you were 18, but 10 years later. You're 28 and still love him. That says it all to me" Sharpay told Gabriella hoping it would change her mind.

"One question Gabriella. Do you get an electric shock when he touches you?" Gabriella nodded feebly

"That means you're soulmates!" Gabriella looked at all her friends nodding their heads.

"Can one of you get Troy? I think I need to tell him my answer" They all smiled thinking she was going to say yes … but will she?

* * *

**Aww I know its really short lol. My chapters seem to get shorter and shorter lol. So what will she say?**

**Review what you think she'll say XD**


	20. Who Cares!

You guys are gonna find out what Gabi says in this chapter. Does she say yes? does she say no? Find out ... Now! XD

* * *

Chapter 20

Taylor told Chad to fetch Troy and say Gabriella wanted him. They were back in seconds. Out of breath from running, Troy went in to Gabriella worried, thinking something was wrong.

"Gabriella. Are you okay?"

"Troy. You asked me to marry you" He nodded

"Well. I lost the ring when I fell in the water"

"No. Gabs you didn't" He picked up her hand and showed her ring finger before kissing it

"You must have put it on as you fell"

"But … I saw it float to the bottom. I saw it …"

"Shh it's okay. We're getting married that's all that matters"

"NO! Troy we're not getting married. I'm sorry" Troy looked at Gabriella confused. The others outside heard her shout no and wondered what was up

"Is ev-everything o … okay?" They nominated Jason to ask

"Jason could you just leave us please" Troy asked through tears. Jason nodded and left them alone

"What do you mean no?"

"I can't. I just can't" Gabriella was in tears herself

"Gabs please tell me why"

"It seems rushed. It doesn't feel right" Troy nodded and walked to the door. Before he left he said

"I won't bother you ever again"

"TROY! NO! Please! I love you! Please! I'm sorry!" He just kept walking, ignoring her pleads

* * *

"Gabi. Why did you say no? You know, in you're heart that it's not right" The girls rushed round her bed and the boys followed Troy. 

"My head is telling me 'not now' but my heart is already in the wedding dress! I'm so confused girls"

"Well. Do you want to marry Troy?"

"More than anything!"

"Then you should. I would say go after him but you're not allowed to leave"

"Oh who cares!?" Gabriella jumped out of the hospital bed, still unstable on her legs she fell to the ground

"Hehe. I'm okay. You guys have to sneak me out"

"No way. You're going back to bed"

"Hey she's in love and you do crazy things in love. Let's go girlfriend" Sharpay picked Gabriella up into a piggy back and ran out of the ward.

"But she could be hurt!"

"Oh come on Taylor. You'd do the same thing if it was Chad"

"… Yeah that's true" Kelsi and Taylor followed laughing.

* * *

"Troy! Troy wait!" Chad called after his best friend 

"Why did she say no?"

"She said it was too fast. I've loved her since I was 16! Chad tell me how it's too fast"

"I dunno. But running away isn't going to solve it"

"Chad's right dude. If Sharpay said no to me. I'd stick by her. Wait till she was ready you know?" What Zeke said made Troy think a little

"You're right Zeke. And I shouldn't run away, you're right too Chad. What's you're advise Jason?" They all looked at Jason who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going back to her" Troy smiled glad to have such good friends

"TROY!" He turned around to see Gabriella on Sharpay's back

"Gabriella! What are you doing? You should be in hospital!"

"Shar put me down" Sharpay did as she was told

"Troy I was so stupid. Ahh" Gabriella tried to run to him but fell, her legs still weren't stable

"Gabs!" Troy rushed to her side

"You should really be in hospital"

"I'm sorry. Ask me again" She threw her arms around his neck and whispered

"Huh? You mean …"

"Just ask me Troy Bolton!"

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Troy stood up and twirled his fiancé around

"By the way. That hurt my ears"

* * *

**You guys wanted her to say yes. I knew all along that she would lol. Hope you guys liked it. I thought this chapter had some funny parts in, review what bit you thought was funny XD**


	21. What Is THAT?

Sorry bout that last chapter I know it was quiet predictable but I had writers block, I coudln't think of anything else, I really wanted her to say yes so I made her lol.

Hope you like this chapter Review once you read XD

* * *

Chapter 21

"Soon bride-to-be. How's it feel Gabi?" Sharpay was extremely excited. Think of all the shopping! She couldn't wait for Zeke to ask her, she knew he would.

"Wield. I'm going to be a Bolton! In high school I used to dream this. Stupid I know"

"Hey! No it's not. Chad's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night … maybe he'll ask me. We could have a double wedding" Taylor walked into Sharpay's kitchen, joining the conversation.

"Hey! Why you leaving me in here" Kelsi's little voice rang from the living room. Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay replied in unison while laughing

"Sorry Kels!"

* * *

"Soon husband-to-be. How's it feel buddy?" Chad patted Troy on the back, happy to be his best man. He was asking Taylor tomorrow. Nothing to romantic but still sweet. 

"Weird. I always knew I wanted to spend my life with Gabs. Cheesy I know"

"Hey! No it's … okay maybe it is. But I'm going to ask Sharpay soon. I've got it all planned!" Zeke walked into Chad's kitchen joining the conversation

"Zzzzzzz!" Troy, Zeke and Chad burst out laughing

"JASE!"

"Huh. What I miss?"

* * *

It was soon night and even though they were all 28 they still had a movie night. 

"Girl's choice first" Troy shouted. All the girls nodded and yelled

"Music & Lyrics!" All the guys groaned

"Hey you said us first" Gabriella said as she pressed play on the DVD.

She was on the floor with Troy, leaning in between his legs. She rested her head on his shoulder. Troy linked their hands and stroked her thumb. The rest of the gang awed silently.

Sharpay and Zeke were on the armchair. Sharpay on his lap, head resting on his chest. Zeke wrapped his arms around her waist which made Sharpay giggle. The gang also awed at this.

Chad was stretched out on the sofa. Taylor curled up against him her head on his arm. He kissed her head as the movie began. Again everyone awed silently.

Jason and Kelsi were also on the floor … asleep. They were holding each other so protectively. Everyone awed out loud at them

"They are so cute!" Sharpay giggled

"So are you and Zeke!" Gabriella pointed out

"So are Taylor and Chad!" Sharpay replied

"Not as cute as Troy and Gab!"

"Okay, everyone's a cute couple" Troy said

"But we're the cutest" He whispered in Gabriella ear.

* * *

Once the movie had finished Troy was the only one awake. He looked down on his beautiful wife-to-be. He picked her up and took her to his bed 

"Night baby girl" He whispered and kissed her cheek. Troy saw Gabriella smile once he kissed her. He took off his shirt and got in the bed quietly next to her. He draped his arm around her wait and felt her turn so she faced him.

"Nigh baby boy" They nuzzled noses and fell asleep

* * *

They woke in the morning to an empty house, well it felt empty 

"Troy it's too quiet, come down with me" Gabriella gripped troy's hand

"Gabs. That hurts"

"Oh sorry. Troy I don't like it" He stepped in front of her and went from the empty living room to an empty kitchen. They ventured outside. No birds were chirping it's like they had been muted

"Toy. What's … that?" Gabriella asked as she gripped his hand tighter. Troy gasped when he saw what she meant.

* * *

**Harrrrrr! What do they see? More importantnly does she loosen ehr grip on his hand? lol**

**Review what ou guys think will happen XD**


	22. Halloween Come Early

You guys called me mean [ cuz I left a cliffhanger lol some-one wanted to murder me! lmao!!

Hope you guys like this and I don't think it's what you'll expect, my shortest chapter yet P

* * *

Chapter 22

"Uh. I have no idea" Troy and Gabriella stood staring at their friends. Their friends were pointing at them. They looked like they were out of a horror movie. Halloween come early

"Troy. Gabriella. Troy. Gabriella." Taylor began chanting, soon everyone joined in.

"Gabs. Run. RUN!" Troy yelled as he pushed her behind him to run.

"Troy! What happened to them?" Gabriella screamed back

"I dunno. Just Run! Gabi!"

"What! Troy?" She turned around to see her fiancé grappled by her friends from hell.

"Gabi just run. Leave me!"

"No troy! I'm not leaving you. Ooo I have an idea" She ran upstairs, threw open her wardrobe doors and searched for the shoes

"Found them!" She pulled out a pair of pink glittery wedges

"Troy! Hold on! I'm coming!" She flew down the stairs to find Troy still intact

"Sharpay! Look! Pink! Glittery! Sho-oes!" Sharpay released Troy and dived at the shoes

"One down" Gabriella wiped her brow and ran back upstairs. She came down with 'The Big Book Of Science'

"Taylor! Look! Science!" Taylor also loosed Troy and dived at the book

"Two down" Troy was confused at what she was doing but glad that it was working

"Kelsi! Look" A Piano!" Kelsi looked to where Gabriella stood. She dived and began playing

"Just the guys left. Troy what'll make Chad go?" Troy thought for a moment. It was between Taylor and basketball

"Taylor" Gabriella pulled a face but thought whatever

"Chad! Look! Taylor!" Chad let go and flirted his way over to Taylor. Gabriella ran into the kitchen and fetched a muffin

"Zeke! Look! Muffin!" Zeke let go and ran to the muffin

"Mmmmmm" Was all that could be heard

"Jason" Gabriella placed her hands on his shoulder

"I know you don't want to do this" I know you _won't_ do this" Jason's grip began to loosen

"I know you're in there"

"Gab-Gabriella?" Jason came out of his trance like state

"Hey. It's okay. I dunno what happened but it's over now. Kelsi's over there" Gabriella pointed to the piano. She turned and hugged the life out of Troy

"Gabs. I wanna live you know"

"I'm sor … sorry. I got … got so … scared" She said between tears

"I'm fine now though aren't I? I didn't have a clue what you was doing but it worked. Thank you" He had a massive grin on his face as he kissed her

* * *

"Is everyone back to normal now?" It had been a few hours since the ordeal 

"Well, we are. I'm not so sure about …" Zeke pointed to his girlfriends. Sharpay sat, stroking the shoes Gabriella gave her earlier. She began kissing them

"I love you shoes. Beautiful shoes, beautiful shoes"

"SHARPAY!" Everyone screeched at her. She looked up and shrugged her shoulders

"What?"

* * *

**Soo did you lot expect that? I found the ending soooo Sharpay-ish!**

**I've finished writing the story now, I've got 2 epilouges I dunno what to pick lol**

**Review what you guys thought I really wanna get to 100 before i finish it lol**


	23. SHARPAY!

Okay everyone I'm really sorry about the last chapter it was really random!!

I got stuck so I wrote the first thing that came into my head lmao!

I hope this one is better though XD

* * *

Chapter 23

The wedding was approaching fast, just under a week actually. Gabriella had her dress all ready. It was beautiful. Pure white, strapless with little sequins on the train, a row of glitter at the top of the bust. She looked so gorgeous in it; it complemented her skin tone perfectly. Troy had the classic tux with a pink tie!

"How are you Gabs? Better now?" Troy asked Gabriella, she had been throwing up a lot lately

"Yeah. It's been nearly a week since I started throwing up. You don't …"

"I … I don't know" Secretly Troy wanted a child more than anything. He managed to hide his smile. Gabriella however didn't know weather she a child yet.

"I'm gonna call Tay, after all she's pregnant"

"Kay" When Gabriella left Troy threw a punch in the air and started happy dancing

* * *

"Tay? How many times did you throw up when you were first pregnant?" 

"Erm every morning for a week. Then it goes and comes back. Why?"

"Uh oh"

"What do you mean 'Uh oh'?"

"Nothing. I really have to go. Call you later"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"B-Bye …" Gabriella grabbed her purse and rushed to the chemist

"Troy! I'll be back in a min!" She grabbed a pregnancy test and raced home

"I'm back!"

"Good, come here" Troy went to hug Gabriella but she shrugged him off

"No time" She rushed herself upstairs and locked the bathroom door

* * *

"1, 2, 3" Gabriella took a deep breath, opened her eyes and screamed. 

"What the hell!" Troy knocked on the bathroom door for the 100th time, he was met with a teary Gabriella

"Gabs what's up?"

"It's positive! We're having a baby!"

"Really? You're not just joking?" Gabriella punched him

"Why would I joke Troy? Our own kid!" She threw her arms around him nearly knocking him over. Now that she knew she was pregnant, she knew that she wanted a child

"Troy are you happy?"

"About the baby? Hell yeah!"

"I mean are you happy with me? And the baby"

"Gabs why would you think I'm not happy?"

"I dunno, just thought I'd ask"

"Well don't. You know I'm happy. I'm more than happy. I love you Gabriella, don't doubt that"

"Sorry. I love you too Troy" They shared a passionate kiss before they both giggled

"Our own baby"

* * *

Troy and Gabriella started to argue about baby names 

"I like Zoey for a girl and Jay for a boy"

"Nah, I prefer Garnet for a girl and Cold for a boy"

"NO! How abut Clo and Greg?"

"Greg?"

"Yeah you're right" This went on for nearly two hours. They were interrupted by the phone

"Gabriella Montez. Why didn't you phone me back?!" It was Taylor

"Sorry got preoccupied. Hey is Chad there?" Gabriella looked towards Troy as if saying 'should we tell them' he nodded

"Yeah he's here"

"Go on speaker" She heard a beep

"Kay me and Troy"

"HEY!"

"We've got some news"

"AHHHHHHH! I'm so happy for you"

"Tay. We haven't told you yet"

"I know but you're pregnant!"

"Wait how'd you know?"

"You were asking me earlier then you just hung up on me. Hello! Can you be anymore obvious?"

"Oh right" Gabriella put on speaker so they could here Troy

"So you're happy for us?"

"Hell yeah!" Chad shouted

"Kay we're going to 3-way Sharpay. Hang on"

"Hel … AHHH"

"SHARPAY!"

* * *

**What happened to Sharpay?? Find out soon.**

**I'm going on holiday tomorrow til Friday so you guys will have to wait. I know you wanna know I might post the chapter later tonight.**

**Review and don't hate me XD**


	24. Dude Or Dudette?

I'm BACK!!!! Sorry for making you wait, but you've waited very well lol

Here's the next chapter. Some of ya sent what you thought had happened to Sharpay ... you'll find out in

3

2

1

NOW!!

* * *

Chapter 24

As they only lived next door Troy and Gabriella ran round and opened the door

"Zeke! I'm going to kill you!" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and ran into the kitchen. Troy's face collided with chocolate cake.

"Oops. Sorry Troy. Sharpay why did you move?"

"Don't turn this on me Zeke Baylor!"

"Erm guys, what's going on? We heard Sharpay scream, then the phone went dead" Gabriella questioned

"Oh sorry Gabs. Zeke threw cake at me and I dropped the phone. It must have turned off when it hit the ground"

"Sharpay you worried us" Troy was licking cake from his face

"Mmmmmm Zeke this is good"

"Troy! Focus!" Gabriella snapped

"Sorry"

* * *

"Troy what happened is Sharpay okay?" 

"Oh yeah Zeke threw cake at her and she dropped the phone. And the cake was tasty!" Taylor had phoned Gabriela but she was in the shower

"Ooh have you told Shar and Zeke about Gabs being pregnant?"

"Yeah, you should have seen Sharpay"

_Flashback_

"_We phoned to tell you that … I'm pregnant!"_

"_AHHHHHHH! OMG I have to go shopping! All the cute baby clothes!"_

_End Flashback_

"That is so Sharpay" Taylor giggled and Told Chad who shouted

"Don't Tell Her If It's A Boy. She Can't Dress Him In Pink!" Even Troy laughed at this

"We've got to phone Jason and Kelsi after"

"Okay we'll let you phone them. Bye Troy"

"See ya"

Gabriella just came downstairs her hair still wet, fresh from the shower

"Was that Tay?"

"Yeah, we've still got to phone Jason and Kelsi and tell them"

"After, I'm beaten" Troy started to massage Gabriella's shoulder then moved to her stomach

"Hey little dude or dudette. Don't you take too much out of you're poor mum her." Gabriella giggled at how loving Troy was.

"Troy I've only been pregnant probably a week. I don't even have a bump yet"

"And I can't wait till you do because then our little one is officially growing"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not fussed as long as their as beautiful as you" He moved up and kissed her nose

"I'd prefer a girl. Then Auntie Sharpay could dress her up. But if we had a boy, you're going to teach them basketball"

"If we have a boy or a girl I'm still teaching them basketball"

"Typical Troy. Basketball obsessed"

"But I'm cutely obsessed"

"Yes. Yes you are" She kissed his nose and eskimoed him **(Rubbed noses)**

"Shall we phone Kels now?"

"And Jase" They reached for the phone at the same time but Gabriella let Troy tell them.

She couldn't stop laughing after he got off the phone because Troy said

"I'm pregnant!" Jason being Jason came out with

"Guys can get pregnant!? Cool! Can I try?" Gabriella was in tears from laughing too much

"Gabs, do you think laughing too much will damage the baby?" She immediately topped and looked worriedly at Troy; she saw his grin and threw a cushion at him

"That wasn't funny Troy. I got seriously worried"

"I'm sorry Gabs. But you're face was a picture" He mimicked her face and she threw another cushion at him which he caught and threw back. He ran over and tickled her. He landed on top of her, careful not to squash her stomach

"Troy I want to go to the doctors, just to check"

* * *

**Did you guys like this chappie? It wasn't that good. And thanks for waiting for this chapter I'm back now XD**

**Review what you thought I'll updatre soon XD**


	25. I Object!

Sorry for the wait I should have updated yesterday but I have a magazine to do for school so that occupied my time lol. Hope you like this chappie, I find it kinda funny lol XD

* * *

Chapter 25

Troy and Gabriella went to the doctors and she is most defiantly pregnant. They decided to phone their parents once they perfectly sure. As Troy and Gabriella dated in high school their parents knew them very y well. Gabriella mom was so happy to see her happy again and not moping around. She told Troy and he teased Gabriella saying

"You know you're miserable without me" Gabriella could tease him back though. His parents told her that until he got 'married' to Sharpay he used to cry everyday, actually even after he got married he cried

"And you're a cry baby with out me" Everyone knew he never loved Sharpay, not the way he loved Gabriella

"Troy what If we have twins?"

"More the merrier! I'll still love them no matter how many you pop out!"

"Me too. But what if I'm a crap mom?"

"Gabs don't worry. You'll be the best mom ever" Troy reassured his fiancé for about the millionth time that day

"You excited for tomorrow?" Tomorrow was their wedding day and Troy was going to Chad's later because of the whole bad luck thing.

"Can't wait to finally be a Bolton!"

"Good because I can't wait for you to finally be one either"

* * *

"Hey Chad! Can you run this over to Gabriella?" 

"Sure, what is it?"

"Just us singing" Troy had made a CD of all the songs they sang together and songs how he feels about her. Chad jumped in his car and drove for 5 minuets till he got to Gabriella

"Taylor. Give this to Gabi from Troy"

"What is it?"

"Just tell her to listen to it" And with that he rushed off

"Gabs, from Troy" Taylor gave the CD and Gabriella put in it and pressed play. Once it finished she was dressed, hair and make-up done and crying, well trying not to"

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No. the CD is beautiful!"

"Tay can you help me zip up my dress it's a little tight"

"Shouldn't Gabriella's be tight, not your's Kelsi"

"Well, I waited till today to tell you guys. I'm pregnant too!" All the girls jumped around in circles and squealed

"I don't want to be late you know!" Gabriella shouted breaking up the dancing. They all got in the car and were on the way to the church

"Only Shar left to get pregnant now"

* * *

"Troy stop worrying! She's not going to stand you up" 

"But what if she does Zeke!"

"She WON'T!" All the guys turned and looked at Jason; he's never really raised his voice before

"Chad have you got the ring?"

"Yup" The music began playing. Troy turned and saw Gabriella walking down the isle. He had tears in his eyes, she looked simply gorgeous.

"Hey"

"Hey" They giggled to one anther. The priest did his bit but Gabriella kept interrupting

"Don't cry, you'll start me" Troy was crying, what a wuss!

"This is just procedure but does anyone not think that these two should be married, speak now" Everyone shuffled in their seats and looked around to see if anyone was going to speak

"I OBJECT!" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other then the door. The congregation had also turned to the door.

* * *

**Oooooo who's objecting, maybe an ex? Tell me who you think it is, and trust me it's not who you expect.**

**So I have a new story it's called _Secret Love_ here's the summary**

**Summary:Everyone thinks Troy and Gabriella hate each other. So to keep the school clam they pretend. But they are hopelessly in love with each other. Will an accident bring them together? TROYELLA, CHAYLOR ect.**

**What do you think? It should be up soon**


	26. The Wedding & More

So this is the last chapter before the epilouge!! I know I'm sad too but I hope you guys really loved it.

AN: I hate these to but just wanted to know if you guys would read my next story? its called _Secret Love_ I posted the summary on the end of the last chapter so go back and check it out ... please XD

* * *

Chapter 26

"Why can't Try Bolton marry Gabriella Montez?" The priest asked the person at the door

"Who are they?"

"These two people here"

"Oops! Sorry everyone. Ha-ha wrong wedding" He tried to laugh it off but everyone glared at him. He could feel the burn so he ran off.

"So no-one objects? Good. I now pronounce you man and wife! … Kiss her then" Troy didn't have to be told twice, he pulled Mrs Bolton towards him into a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered and threw their hats in the air **(Like at Graduation lmao!) **

"I love you Mrs Bolton"

"I love you Mr Bolton" Troy and Gabriella laughed it felt good to say her name like that. Gabriella threw the flowers behind her and guess who caught them …?

None other than Sharpay Evans. Zeke got down on one knee and got the ring out of his pocket

"Sharpay Evans will you become Sharpay Baylor and marry me?"

"OH YEAH!" Sharpay jumped on Zeke and kissed him. Everyone cheered again.

* * *

At the after party Chad, the best man, did his speech 

"I'm so happy to be here to see these two _soulmates_ get married. I don't know what else to say really! There is one thing I want to say" He walked over to Taylor and bet down

"Marry me?" Lights came on which spelt out' Marry Me Taylor' above Chad's head

"Shar! We can have a double wedding!" Everyone laughed and awed when they kissed. Someone shouted

"Isn't this Troy and Gabriella's day?" But Troy and Gabriella didn't mind, everyone was were they belong … with their soulmates.

* * *

**I know this is a reallllly short chapter and I'm so sorry. This is also the last chapter before the epilouge.**

**10 reviews before epilouge!!**

**I hope you liked the story my new one should be up soon. Hope you read that one too**

**Love you guys!!!!**


	27. Epilouge

I'm sooo sorry for the last chapter I know it was really rubbish! I didn't like it that much either, sorry if I dissappointed you, I did some people [

Well this is the epilouge ... then it's ... OVER! cry I'm happy with this story, it's my first too lol

Review after you've finished I know you're sad it's finished too, so you can read my new one XD lol

* * *

Epilogue

"Mom! Dad!" Courtney and Jay Bolton shouted. They were 14 and twins. Courtney had her mothers deep brown curly hair and her fathers eyes, Jay had his fathers sandy hair and mothers chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Sing to us. Please?" Gabriella and Troy Bolton looked at each other. Even though their kids were almost grown they still wanted to be sang to.

"Which song?"

"You know which song!" Gabriella laughed and shook her head. She pressed play on the CD player and Troy began to sing

**Bold Troy **_Italics Gabriella _Underlined Both

**I never had this feeling before**

**She gives me shakes and shivers**

**I can't ignore**

**And I see that there's more now**

**Than just running free**

_I never felt my heart beat so fast_

_I'm thinking of him first and of myself last_

_And how happy I want him to be_

**It's amazing someone in my life**

**Just might be loving me**

**I didn't know that I could feel this way**

_It's so crazy_

_Something in my life_

_Is better than a dream_

_I didn't know that I could feel this way_

**She makes me warm and happy inside**

_He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed_

All these feelings I have

Have me asking

_Can this be love?_

**Can this be love?**

_It's crazy_

I can hardly speak

_Whenever he_

**Whenever she**

Says "hi"

_I didn't know that I could feel_

**I never dreamed that I could feel**

_I_

Didn't know that I could feel

This way.

Troy and Gabriella stood staring into each others eyes then remembers their kids. No surprise they were asleep.

"That songs too true. I didn't know I could feel this way"

"Me either. I'm just glad we got back together" Gabriella sweetly kissed her husband

"I love you. Always have, always will. No matter where you are, or how far away. You'll always be mine"

"Same here Mr Bolton. All I need is yours and the kids love. Two loves!."

* * *

**Its over! cry I hope you guys all reallllllly loved the story I tryed my hardest.**

**My new story is up hope you read and love that too! XD**


End file.
